Shadows of the Night
by jadedmidnite
Summary: Buffy meets a mysterious man late one night and he seems to know more about her then he should. Could he offer her the one thing she wants, life? At what cost will this gift be obtained?
1. Prologue

Title: Shadows of the Night

Pairing: Spuffy of course. There may be others in between, but I'm not too sure yet.

Rating: It will eventually be NC-17, but that won't happen right away. I like for things to progress a bit before getting to the smutty goodness.

Summary: Buffy meets a mysterious man late one night and he seems to know more about her then he should. Could he offer her the one thing she wants, life? At what cost will this gift be obtained?

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or any of the characters, but I'd sure love to own Spike. :sigh:

A/N: This is my first ever Spuffy fic. I've written other fanfics and original works, but never a Spike/Buffy story. I hope you'll enjoy and don't forget to review.

Prologue:

"You're dying."

"Excuse me?" I uttered in complete shock. I knew deep down that his words were true, but how could he possibly know that?

"I said you're dying." He answered as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but this really isn't funny."

"I'm not joking," he said in an unerringly calm way. "You've been dying for years and you've known it all along, so have I."

"How could you possibly know that I'm dying?" I asked, getting a bit frightened now.

"I've watched you since the moment of your birth. Watched you all these years as you've watched others, sometimes in envy, but mostly in sadness. I've seen you lay blades to your skin, watched as those around you died, and I've seen you slowly deteriorate from the inside out. I know you better then you know yourself, but that's not really saying much since you don't seem to know yourself at all. Despite that fact, they've chosen well. You're farther along then I expected."

"What the hell are you talking about? There's no way you could know all those things about me. Hell, you're barely older then I am. What are you 25, 26?"

"In your terms, yes, I suppose you can say that I'm around that age, but things aren't always as they seem. How long we've each existed on this plain isn't important. All that matters is what we do from this point on." He said as he moved closer to me, invading my personal space.

"Ok look, you're really starting to creep me out. I'm going to go my way and you go yours." I said as I slowly backed away from him.

He looked me in the eye and, for a moment, I thought he would protest, but he nodded his head in consent. Just as I turned to go I heard his voice.

"Oh, one more thing before you go."

"What?" I asked exasperated as I turned toward him once again, only to find him right in my face, grasping one of my arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked trying to break free.

"Relax." He said and I immediately felt at ease.

"Before you go, I must ask you one simple question. If you had the chance to change things, to live as you've never lived before and have your sickness go away, would you take it?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'd take…", but before I could get anything else out, he cut me off with the hard press of his lips against mine. It felt as if he was sucking the energy right out of me. It wasn't exactly a kiss, yet it was almost too passionate to be called anything else. His lips moved against mine, begging for entrance. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, like I'd run for days in the dessert with no food or water in sight. The longer he kissed me, the more lightheaded I became.

Finally, I gave into his demands and let him kiss me. I was too forgone at that point to even think about kissing him back, but I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his silky lips upon mine. His tongue plundered my mouth as if he simply couldn't get enough. Just when I felt as if I was about to pass out, he tore his lips from mine. I could have sworn I saw a flash of something pure evil in his eyes, but before I could really process it, he waved his hand in front of my face and all I knew was darkness.


	2. Mystery Man

Chapter 1: Mystery Man

I woke up on a bed covered in black satin. I couldn't be sure if it was day or night since there were heavy black out curtains hanging from the windows. I slowly pushed myself up and felt a rush of dizziness overcome me. I took a moment to get used the sensation, then stood on shaky legs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you luv." I whirled around to see the man from last night standing in the shadows. I had no idea how I could see him, but didn't dwell too long on it.

"Why not and who the hell are you?" I asked staring to get angry as he stood there looking as unaffected as ever. At my tone his expression grew slightly amused, which only succeeded in infuriating me further.

"Just a warning pet and the name's Spike."

"Spike? What kind of name is Spike?" I asked, slightly intrigued, but trying not to show it.

"Well, I suppose it's my kind of name innit Buffy?"

My eyes widened considerably when he uttered my name. "H-How do you know my name?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"As I told you before pet, I know everything about you. Compared to everything else, you're name is pretty much insignificant." He said smirking.

As he was talking I slowly started backing away from him, looking back and fourth from him to the door nervously. Just as I was about to bolt I heard his voice.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Instead of the amused expression from moments ago, his mouth was twisted in a slight scowl and his eyes narrowed as they seemed to drink me in.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, my heart started to speed up considerably and my hands grew clammy.

He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes in what looked like pleasure. I took that as a sign and tried to bolt again. Just as my fingers brushed the doorknob I felt his hand on my arm and was whirled around, only to be pulled into his embrace.

I was terrified of what he'd do to me so I started to cry. "Shh…kitten, s' alright. I won't hurt you." He said soothingly as he stroked my hair. I let myself fall into the sensation for a moment before I realized what I was doing. I abruptly pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Then what do you want from me?" I managed to choke out, trying hard to hold back the remainder of my tears.

His eyes turned sad as he looked in my eyes searchingly. After what seemed like forever, he sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He turned his head to stare at the wall and I took that time to study his profile. Muscular stature, tousled bleached blonde hair, high cheekbones and when I turned to look into his eyes, I found two bright blue pools of fire boring into me with a look so intense that it seemed to burn a whole straight to my very soul. The look took me by surprise and I had to look away.

I felt his fingers brush my chin and lift my head to face him. His look turned affectionate as he gazed at me. "So what do you want with me?" I asked once again, trying desperately to break the palpable tension.

He continued to gaze at me and uttered one word that seemed to set me on fire and leave me with a feeling of dread at the same time. "You."


End file.
